


Taking Off

by chlare



Series: How To Train Your Steve [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clever Tony, Crossover, Domestic, Genius Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Shapeshifting, Stubborn Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare/pseuds/chlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying together is the natural progression of things, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fionhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionhen/gifts).



Steve refuses a saddle, outright. ...Before Tony can even suggest they ride together.

But the fact that Steve's thought about it enough to have a firm stance on the saddle makes Tony beam in response instead of the fed up look Steve was expecting. 

They both go to bed surprisingly happy that night.

***

As much as Tony doesn't care about being a dragon rider, if Steve will let him? He's all over that like sparks on an eel.

So Tony spends the next few days ignoring Steve's existence and coming up with a sort of tacky substance that'll help him grip Steve's scales. Well, Cap's hide. Tony prefers to think of dragon!Steve separate from sexy human Steve because, well, otherwise the space between his ears just gets complicated, and it's already complicated up there.

Mostly, it seems to amuse Steve that Tony has another name for him in his dragon form and has seemed to let it slide rather than getting up on his soapbox about dragon rights and whatnot. In fact, Tony's fairly sure it makes Steve smirk a little.

"What, not StubbornButt?" Steve teases him over porridge. "Don't most Vikings go for the double word names?" Tony isn't exactly most Vikings, which is the only reason Steve's stuck around this long. Stark isn't even much of a Viking name. 'Dad thought Starkson sounded dumb. He preferred things be logical and to the point,' had been Tony's muted response when asked about his surname. Steve hadn't brought it up again.

"If I were going to be all...boring, StubbornButt wouldn't even begin to cover it. You're kind of in the Change-Wing class of dragons, so you're more of a... 'WingStar' if we're going for completely trite and pedantic," Tony says, pretending to find the subject dull and not at all something he's thought about for days on end. That scar from the crossbow bolt though, it really does look like a star. It's more visible from the underside, Tony thinks to himself. Not that he's been cataloguing Cap's or Steve's features.

Steve had chuckled but had continued eating his porridge, a small, pleased smile on his face. 

***

"Tony, that stuff so does not wash off." Steve had transformed and was trying to pull on regular clothing after testing out Tony's hand tack. 

"You're such a baby. Find a little elbow grease in those hulking muscles you have," Tony called off-hand from his workbench. He hadn't even been on Cap's back two minutes before he started having ideas on how to improve the sticky paste. He needed to think, not be bothered with how to get it off before he could even get it on. "You don't want me to fall off, do you, dragon boy? No? I thought not," Tony was absorbed in his slates with his ratios and he didn't hear the lumbering behind so the whump of a tail knocking him off his stool was a surprise. Yeah, definitely a surprise, he thought when he looked up into laughing blue dragon eyes and then got a slurp of Cap's tongue for his trouble.

"Now who's the one putting stuff on that doesn't wash off!" Tony protested when he'd finally gotten air back in his lungs even though Steve was already strolling outside - apparently with no clothes on, though Tony only saw the bare top half of him. He heard the ruckus of Steve filling the water tank for a shower outside and rested his head with a thunk on the floor. "Damn dragon."

***

Tony's experiments tend to consume him, and apparently, it was a few weeks later that he woke up at his workbench to smiling blue eyes and fresh porridge, and the epiphany that Steve had been cooking and keeping the house from falling to shambles around him without Tony even asking. Or knowing. 

"Uh. Thanks, Steve," Tony said cautiously, once he'd rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and had some warm mead. "For, you know, not letting me starve to death." Honestly, he hadn't even noticed stopping for eating. Steve told him it was easy enough to coax him away if Steve let him carry what he was working on to the dinner table like a toddler with a favorite doll.

"You'd have figured it out eventually. You lasted this long," Steve said, wiping his mouth and picking up the homespun dishes to wash them at the pump outside. Tony was pretty proud of that pump. There wasn't a well on this end of the island, but all he'd had to do was dig down through the rock to the ocean and make a little suction, and voila. Well, okay, it had taken him about a year and a half, but hey, now he had water without having to go into town. It was worth it. The pulley system he'd made originally still worked too. Just pull up a new bucket on the rope of buckets, which Steve could do, no problem.

Yeah, those muscles made a lot of things 'no problem.'

Not that Tony had been staring. Much.

Steve had seemed keen about their first kiss, but things hadn't really... Well. Steve was a dragon, and maybe Tony was a little scared of the idea of being suddenly underneath a dragon. (Or on top of one.) While in a compromising, naked position.

He probably should just talk to Steve about it, but Steve seemed fine with the status quo? 

Tony had _no_ idea what to make of the guy being happy to cook and clean for him and getting nothing in return.

***

"It's going to fucking work this time!" Tony yelled over the wind as he pulled his eye protection down over his face. 

Cap gave a huff and a growl beneath him that Tony took to be disbelieving, but the blue dragon was holding steady while Tony finally smeared the tacky substance on his hands. Phase Two was going to be trying to put it on some kind of gear so that Tony could hold on with more than bare skin, but for now... 

Tony latched on like a little frog to Cap's scaly, tough, but all too smooth hide. The feel of it was actually really nice and it made Tony entertain other thoughts --- that he wasn't thinking right now. 

"Okay, go!" Tony shouted. It was a lot windier than he'd like, but they needed to do it now, because rains were coming, and they'd both be stuck inside for days once they did. Already the clouds were gathering and the wind moving faster.

As Cap took off, body coiling and then releasing in a burst of energy with the launch, Tony steeled himself to be thrown off. Cap was fucking majestic whenever he launched himself into flight, and Tony was almost sorry he wasn't able to watch it right now. But feeling the bunch and coil of Cap's dragon muscles, the hard strength, the fluid motion under his hands was pretty incredible. 

Tearing his eyes away from Steve's blue back, Tony looked around them, a bark of laughter jumping from his throat as they suddenly went through a cloud. They were flying. _He_ was flying! And he was going to do it on his own some day and he and Cap could fly anywhere they wanted-- 

"Lightning!" Tony yelled, throat feeling like it was tearing with the sudden effort and volume. " _Fuckfuckfuck_! Home! Steve, get back down!" Tony bellowed, trying to push with his right hand on Cap's hard shoulder to indicate the direction they needed to be going. 

Cap seemed to anticipate and he was already curving right in a perfect slice downward. His wings tightened close to his body and Tony felt them fall faster, diving towards the cliff and his hut. "Slow! Slow! Slower, damnit!" Tony squawked as Cap swooped down over the roofline, lightning landing right behind them. Okay, so maybe Cap knew what he was doing. 

Turning back around to make another pass toward the hut, Tony could see there were patches of grass alight with fire and his brain started whirring. What if he could harness that lightning somehow. Create fire, create energy - if there was enough energy, maybe-- "Woah-oh-oh!" Tony was starting to slip as Cap had to make another turn to dart out of the way, and Cap was hurtling toward the ground, the curve of the dive strong enough to have Tony's body flying out away from Cap and his tack starting to lose its stick. "Steve!" Tony yelled as he felt his grip loosening. They were getting closer, closer, but Tony's grip came loose and he was flying free.

There was a roar and a sudden change in pressure, and he felt that smooth-rough, sweet leathery feeling of Steve's wings around him, engulfing him as they hit the ground, Cap tumbling the whole way to the rock face, the back edge of Tony's land. A loud crack announced their landing and the soft, pained groan of human as Steve was suddenly pale and fragile next to Tony. 

"Hey." Tony scrambled over, hands running over Steve - but it was soon very obvious that Steve's arm was broken. "You gotta stop saving me, babe. I'm not worth it."

Steve gave him a wan smile as Tony helped the naked man up. "You're one of the few who _is_ worth it," Steve said with a soft look. 

And then Tony kind of understood why Steve hadn't pushed him, had been doing the cooking and cleaning with no comment. 

 

***

Steve's arm took way too long to heal up in Tony's opinion. Dragon like him, it should heal in no time. Admittedly, it healed a whole lot faster than a normal human bone, and probably would've healed even faster if Steve had stayed in Cap form. But he hadn't. So Tony waited very impatiently to show Steve how much those words had meant to him.

And tackled Steve for as many kisses as he could get - without doing further injury his arm in the process.


End file.
